Senja
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Bagi Nagisa, 47 detik itu berharga. hanya karena warna kemerahan diufuk barat. dan warna merah itu yang ia rindukan. Long oneshoot
Akabane Karma terengah. Baginya memanjat tebing tinggi itu tak terasa lagi saat matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Biru ditengah kuning. Biru yang ia lihat tidak bercampur dilangit. Biru itu ditengah kuning. Ditengah lautan bunga yang disukai sang biru. Akabane Karma tidak merasa lelah meski keringat mengucur di dahinya. Ia tersenyum. Ia ingin berteriak.. Ia menemukannya..

Himawari

By:

Amaya Kuruta

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ® Yusei Matsui sensei

28 jam sebelumnya…

Akabane Karma menyipitkan matanya saat melihat surat berwarna kuning cerah dimeja belajarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Tangannya meraih amplop kuning itu dan membukanya.

 _Dear ex-3E.._

 _Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xx nanti, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Koro sensei, kita akan mengadakan acara reuni di gedung kelas 3-E ( Rumah Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei.). acara berupa kemping bersama selama 3 hari 2 malam. Sangat mengharap kehadiran kalian semua._

 _P.S: Kalau kalian masih menyimpan peluru BB dan pisau karet, kalian bisa membawanya. ( Tantangan dari Koro sensei)_

 _Ttd._

 _Yuuma Isogai._

Karma menarik ujung bibirnya dan melipat kertas ditangannya. Ketika itulah ia menyadari ada amplop lain dimejanya. Amplop itu juga berwarna kuning cerah. Karma mengangkat alisnya dan meraih surat kedua. Ia membalik amplop itu hingga nampak bagian depannya. Disitulah Karma terdiam. Membaca tinta hitam bertuliskan nama seseorang.

 _Nagisa Shiota_

Karma mengernyit. Kenapa surat untuk Nagisa ada dimejanya? Apa teman-temannya sedang ingin mempermainkannya?

" Kami tidak ingin mempermainkanmu, Karma.. percayalah." Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu. Karma menoleh dan mendapati beberapa wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Setidaknya dulu. Yuuma Isogai, Maehara Hiroto, Kataoka Megu, dan Hinata Okano tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

" Yo, Karma!" Sapa Maehara. Karma memasang senyuman khasnya.

" Yo minna ~ ohisashiburi!" Karma balas menyapa. Kemudian Karma mempersilahkan keempat tamunya masuk. Sebenarnya mereka sudah masuk. Hanya saja Karma membiarkan mereka duduk dilantai kamarnya.

" Jadi, apa maksud amplop kedua itu?" tanya Karma tanpa basa-basi. Isogai terkekeh.

" Kukira kau akan menyuguhkan minuman lebih dulu." Canda Isogai.

" Minuman bisa menyusul. Kecuali kau ingin aku membuatnya untuk kalian." Tawar Karma. Keempat teman Karma menggeleng ngeri. Karma tersenyum iblis kemudian meraih sebuah telpon rumah parallel yang tersambung kekamar pelayan rumahnya.

" Tolong antar minuman untuk lima orang. Ah, kalau bisa dengan snacknya juga. Hm? Tidak..tidak Yuichi-san~ kali ini minuman normal. Um." Karma meletakkan telponnya dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari keempat temannya.

" Apa maksudnya dengan 'kali ini minuman normal'?" Tanya Maehara.

" Saa~ kau akan tau kalau kau meminumnya. Apa aku perlu memintanya untuk menukar dengan minuman abnormal?" Tawar Karma lagi. Maehara menggeleng cepat. Kemudian Karma mendudukkan dirinya didepan keempat teman lamanya.

" Jadi, bisa dijelaskan sekarang?" Pinta Karma. Isogai melirik ketiga temannya dan mendapat anggukan. Kemudian Isogai menarik nafas dalam dan menatap teman merahnya itu dengan tatapan serius.

" Nagisa Shiota.. masih hidup, Karma." Satu kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari bibir Isogai berhasil membekukan otak jenius Karma. Itu adalah satu kalimat yang selalu Karma tunggu selama 3 tahun ini. bahkan Karma tak berkejap barang sedetikpun selama satu menit. Sebelum matanya menyipit, menatap teman-temannya tak percaya.

" Kau bilang.. apa?" Karma ingin memastikan. Memastikan bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak tiba-tiba kehilangan fungsi. Tidak tiba-tiba menjadi gagal dalam focus pendengaran. Ia bisa melihat Kataoka tersenyum.

" Nagisa-kun.. dia masih hidup, Karma-kun." Ulang Kataoka dengan suara lebih lembut. Kalau saja namanya bukan Akabane Karma, Karma yakin dirinya sudah akan melompat girang dan melesat dengan cepat untuk mencari sahabat birunya itu. Karma menatap teman-temannya. Mencari-cari ketidak jujuran disana. Melihat itu Hinata tertawa.

" Astaga, Karma-kun! Kami tidak berbohong! Mana mungkin kami berbohong dengan topic semacam ini?" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Karma memilih percaya kepada teman-temannya.

" Jelaskan." Perintahnya. Keempat temannya berpandangan dan menatap Karma kembali.

" Saat itu, tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu, kami berempat memutuskan untuk pergi mendaki. Menurut salah satu senior di tempatku, gunung yang kami daki adalah gunung yang belum terjamah. Dan diatasnya, akan ditemukan lautan bunga matahari. Karena itulah kami berempat memutuskan untuk pergi mendaki." Kataoka memulai ceritanya. Karma menegakkan duduknya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

 _Bunga matahari.._

" Saat itu kami yang memang sudah terbiasa mendaki gunung, akhirnya bisa menuju puncak gunung itu. dan ternyata apa yang seniorku katakan itu benar. Disana terhampar lautan bunga matahari. Sangat indah. Tapi yang tidak senpai ketahui adalah, ditengah lautan itu kami bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih yang berdiri kokoh. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri rumah itu. setelah kami membunyikan bel, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat menyambut kami. Akhirnya kami beristirahat sejenak dirumah itu. sebenarnya saat itu kami terkejut. Karena selama dua jam disana, kami hanya melihat beberapa anak kecil yang berkeliaran. Saat itu kami bertanya kepada salah seorang yang paling tua diantara mereka. Anak itu berumur 14 tahun." Lanjut Kataoka. Obrolan mereka terhenti saat terdengar ketukan pintu. Karma menyuarakan 'masuk' dan pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pelayan datang dengan 5 gelas jus strawberry dan sepiring waffle apel. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Karma menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

" Lanjutkan, Kataoka-san." Pinta Karma. Kataoka tertawa.

" Aku harus meminum minuman ini dulu, Karma-kun! Kau tau, kami berlari dari stasiun hanya untuk menemuimu tanpa sempat membeli minuman dimesin penjual minuman tadi." Ucap Kataoka sambil menyedot jusnya. Hinata tersenyum dan bersuara.

" Biar aku yang melanjutkannya! Anak itu, - Satomi-chan namanya- berkata bahwa anak-anak disana adalah anak yatim piatu. Termasuk dirinya. Saat itu kami penasaran. Apa itu berarti dia yang merawat mereka semua sendirian? Anak-anak disana jumlahnya puluhan, Karma-kun. Maksudku, apa seorang anak berumur 14 tahun bisa merawat anak sebanyak itu sendirian?" Karma tertawa.

" Kalau kasusnya untuk Kayano-chan mungkin dia bisa." Timpal Karma.

" Ugh.. sepertinya kau benar. Nah, kulanjutkan. Ketika kami menanyakan hal itu satomi-chan tertawa dan berkata bahwa ia sudah dilatih selama tiga tahun. Jadi mengurus anak-anak itu selama satu minggu bukan masalah. Kami semakin penasaran. Siapa pelatihnya? Kenapa mereka bisa tinggal ditempat seperti itu? apa mereka tidak sekolah?" Lanjut Hinata. Ia nampak terengah. Terlalu bersemangat untuk bercerita. Ia meraih gelasnya dan meneguk isinya.

" Kau tak seharusnya meminum minumanmu seperti itu, Okano-chan.. kau bisa tersedak." Maehara mengingatkan. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Karma.

" Dan saat kami bertanya, Satomi-chan hanya tersenyum. Dia bilang, dia dan anak-anak lainnya jelas tak punya biaya untuk sekolah. Lagipula pengasuh mereka yang mengajari mereka pelajaran-pelajaran yang umumnya diajarkan untuk anak seumuran mereka. Saat kami tanya berapa orang pengasuh mereka, Satomi menjawab bahwa mereka hanya punya satu orang pengasuh. Kami jadi lebih terkejut lagi." Maehara tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. kemudian ia melanjutkan.

" Kami bertanya siapa namanya. Satomi-chan bilang, pengasuhnya berkata begini:

' _Kau tak perlu sebuah nama untuk menjadi seorang guru dan keluarga. Kau cukup memanggil sensei jika menurutmu ia adalah gurumu. Kau cukup memanggilnya Onee-san jika bagimu dia adalah kakak. Begitu juga dengan sebutan lain.'_ Kami cukup heran. Apa orang itu memang tak ingin dikenal?" Mehara mencomot waffle di piring.

" Hmm.. dan aku ingat satomi-chan bilang, akhirnya mereka semua mulai memanggil 'kakak' yang merawat mereka semua dengan satu nama: Himawari. Satomi-chan tertawa saat mengingat betapa kontrasnya nama yang mereka berikan dengan warna sang pengasuh. Kami sempat bingung. Saat itulah Satomi mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukkan foto mereka yang tengah berfoto bersama. Disana..difoto itu, kami menemukannya, Karma-kun." Isogai menatap Karma penuh arti.

" Nagisa Shiota.. dia adalah pengasuh itu." Ucap Kataoka. Karma menahan nafasnya. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Teman-temannya mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Karma menggigit kukunya.

" Tapi.. kalau dia memang masih hidup, kenapa dia tak menghubungi kita sekalipun?" Gumam Karma. Maehara mengangkat bahunya sambil mengunyah wafflenya.

" Kami tak tau. Saat itu Nagisa tak ada disana. Menurut Satomi-chan, Nagisa akan kembali dalam seminggu." Jawabnya. Karma menatap Maehara.

" Seminggu? Kalian pergi seminggu yang lalu. Itu berarti.." Yuuma Isogai mengangguk.

" Um. Dia akan kembali besok. Besok tepat seminggu setelah kami pergi." Jawab Isogai. Karma merasa sangat antusias mendengarnya. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan menegak setengah isinya.

" Dimana gunung itu?" Tanya Karma tak sabar. Isogai dan Maehara tertawa.

" Sabar, Karma-kun.. sabar. Gunung itu ada di daerah Gunma. Dan maafkan kami kalau kami mengirimkan surat itu kepadamu. Maksudku, kami yakin kalau memang Nagisa menghindari kita semua, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjangkaunya adalah dirimu. Kami yakin Nagisa tak akan bisa menolakmu." Isogai tersenyum bijak. Karma terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Terimakasih." Jawabnya. Keempat temannya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Nah, tugas kami sudah selesai. Kami masih harus mengurus beberapa hal lagi. Jadi, pastikan kau membawanya saat reuni nanti, Karma!" Maehara mengedipkan matanya. Karma tertawa renyah dan membalas dengan 'OK' nya. Keempat temannya pun meninggalkan rumah itu. Karma meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa digit nomor.

" Moshi-moshi, Asano-kun~ Katakan pada dosen bahwa aku tidak bisa menghadiri kelas selama beberapa hari kedepan…. Hm? Bilang saja aku sedang mengadakan ekspedisi mencari harta karun~"

Karma membuka buku kecil ditangannya. Matanya memperhatikan setiap detail yang dicatatnya dibuku itu. Karma bukan type orang yang akan mencatat apapun yang didengarnya. Informasi sepenting apapun biasanya hanya perlu ia catat didalam otaknya. Namun kali ini ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Ia takut jika ia melakukannya, ia tak akan menemukannya. Dan kebahagiaan yang sudah memenuhi jiwanya akan kandas begitu saja. Karma menutup buku kecil itu dan tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sampul buku itu. Buku berwarna putih milik Nagisa. Satu-satunya benda peninggalan Nagisa yang ia temukan.

" Hmm.. menurut keterangan Isogai.." Karma menoleh kekanan dan menemukan sebuah gunung. " Pasti disana." Imbuhnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku kecil itu kedalam kantong jaketnya dan mulai berjalan. Karma bukan tak pernah kedaerah itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ia buta tentang arah menuju gunung itu. Karma harus bertanya beberapa kali pada penduduk setempat bagaimana cara agar bisa pergi ke gunung itu. tak sedikit dari mereka yang menatap Karma dengan tatapan aneh. menurut keterangan yang didapat Karma, gunung itu masih belum dibuat track jalannya. Sehingga warga local sendiripun tak berani mendakinya. Karma hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan sembari berucap terimakasih kepada para pemberi informasi. Karma ingin tertawa mendengar alasan-alasan itu. belum ada track jalannya? Maka Karma akan mencari agar ia bisa bertemu Nagisa. Lagipula keempat temannya bisa sampai ketempat itu. jadi, pasti ini perjalanan yang tidak sulit! Setelah berjalan selama hampir dua jam, Karma sampai dikaki gunung. Wajahnya terangkat menatap dataran tinggi itu.

" Tunggu saja, Nagisa~" Gumam Karma dengan senyuman khasnya. Karma mulai melangkah. Gunung itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki medan yang berbahaya. Hanya saja kemiringannya memang sedikit gila. Karma ingin tahu bagaimana Nagisa melewati dataran semiring itu jika ia hendak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Tapi Karma tau pasti bahwa Nagisa, dirinya, dan segenap murid kelas 3-E tak akan kesusahan mendaki gunung itu. Gunung itu benar-benar membuat perasaan Karma nyaman. Mungkin karena disana masih begitu alami. Tak terjajah manusia- kecuali nagisa mungkin-. Atau mungkin karena ia sedang menuju kediaman Sahabat lamanya? Entahlah, yang pasti Karma merasa tempat itu adalah tempat yang luar biasa. Butuh waktu 3 jam sampai akhirnya Karma bertatapan dengan tebing yang bagi orang biasa mungkin akan sulit didaki. Setidaknya tebing itu memiliki ketinggian yang lumayan. Pasti dibutuhkan alat untuk membuat manusia biasa bisa mendaki tebing itu. tapi menurut Karma, tebing didepannya bahkan bukan masalah besar. Tebing itu mengingatkan Karma dengan tebing yang ia dan teman-temannya daki dengan tangan kosong di liburan musim panas mereka dulu. Jadi, sambil setengah berharap dia masih bisa selincah dulu, Karma mulai mendaki. Setengah perjalanan dan Karma tersenyum. Ia hanya sedikit lebih lambat dari dulu. Selain itu bukan hal yang sulit. Karma meraih tumpuan terakhir dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas sekilas kemudian berdiri. Matanya melebar melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Hamparan bunga matahari bagaikan permadani memenuhi penglihatannya. Dan… satu titik. Titik itu tak sebanding dengan warna kuning yang bagaikan lautan itu. tapi mata Karma tak bisa lepas dari titik itu.

Akabane Karma terengah. Baginya memanjat tebing tinggi itu tak terasa lagi saat matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Biru ditengah kuning. Biru yang ia lihat tidak bercampur dilangit. Biru itu ditengah kuning. Ditengah lautan bunga yang disukai sang biru. Akabane Karma tidak merasa lelah meski keringat mengucur di dahinya. Ia tersenyum. Ia ingin berteriak..Ia menemukannya. Karma berjalan mendekati titik biru itu. biru langit itu tengah tersenyum. Tidak..dia tidak sendirian. Beberapa anak ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Mereka nampak tengah menikmati waktu siang bersama. Karma sudah akan menepuk pundak Nagisa saat

" BRUK." Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya berputar dan terbanting. Karma merasa punggungnya sedikit sakit. Matanya mengerjap bingung. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk duduk. Karma mengusap tengkuknya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menemukan Nagisa yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan bibir tersenyum. Tatapan itu..tatapan yang Karma tau memiliki satu arti. Mode assassin milik Nagisa tengah aktif.

" Hee~ kau menyambut setiap tamumu seperti ini, Nagisa~?" Tanya Karma. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Nagisa berubah. Tatapan tajam itu menghilang. Mata itu melebar. Membuat Karma tersenyum.

" Masaka… Karma..kun?" Tebak Nagisa ragu. Karma tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Hei." Jawab Karma singkat. Karma menatap Nagisa yang baru ia sadari masih lebih pendek darinya. Rambut birunya itu terurai indah. Masih panjang seperti dulu.

" Ugh.. Gomen, Karma-kun..apa punggungmu masih sakit?" Nagisa bertanya Khawatir.

" Um. Rasanya sakit sekali sampai aku mau mati karenanya." Jawab Karma dengan nada dibuat-buat. Nagisa menatap Karma datar.

" Jangan mempermainkanku, Karma-kun. Lagipula kau harusnya menyapaku dulu. Tidak mengendap seperti itu." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kalau kuingat-ingat, aku menyapa kenalanku dengan cara itu." Karma memasang pose berfikirnya.

" Hhh.. setidaknya kabari aku, Karma-kun!"

" Hee~ mengabarimu? Bahkan butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk menemukanmu, Nagisa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia sudah selama itu terisolasi ditempat ini. Nagisa memasang senyum bersalahnya.

" Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau-"

" Kenapa kau menghindar?" Potong Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Menghindar? Maksud..- oh!" Karma menatap Nagisa tajam.

" Ya. 'oh!'." Nagisa menghela nafasnya dan menatap Karma dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. Tatapan itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tatapan yang menurut Karma menakutkan. Ia ingat hari terakhir ia bertemu Nagisa, ia tersenyum seperti itu. membuat Karma tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi.

" Aku.. aku tidak berniat menghindari kalian.. sungguh! Atau harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menghindar. Aku hanya..mengasingkan diri, kurasa?" Jawab Nagisa ragu. Kemudian ia menatap mata Karma.

 _TWITCH_

Nagisa bisa melihat kerutan samar didahi Karma. Uh-oh..

" Ne, Nagisa~ aku tidak melihat pointnya disini. Kau berkata kau tak benar-benar menghindari kami? Tapi kenapa kau menghilang selama 3 tahun? Dan tak satupun dari kami mengetahui keberadaanmu. Apa kau sedang dijadikan tawanan oleh seseorang atau bagaimana?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

" Kau tau bagaimana ibumu itu seperti orang gila mendatangi rumah kami, menanyakan apakah ada kabar tentangmu atau tidak. bahkan aku yakin tak satupun dari kami bisa tidur nyenyak waktu itu. juga para polisi tak berguna itu dengan seenaknya mengatakan kau dinyatakan meninggal hanya karena surat anehmu untuk ibumu itu. bahkan mereka tak menemukan jasadmu. Dan sekarang kau berkata seperti itu?" Nagisa membeku. Ibunya? Bertingkah seperti itu? ibunya? _Ibunya._ Nagisa tersenyum. Hampir tertawa. Karma mengangkat alisnya.

" Nagisa?" kemudian Nagisa tertawa. Tawa itu aneh.

" Ah, Gomen Karma-kun. Aku hanya..yah, tidak menyangka aka nada banyak orang yang mencariku. Maksudku, aku bukan pemeran utamanya. Yah, aku tidak pernah punya peranan penting di kehidupan ini. bahkan kehidupanku sendiri." Ucap Nagisa. Karma terdiam. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Sebuah kepala bersurai pirang menyembul ragu. Manik hijaunya menatap kedua orang yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tatapan takut.

" Hanabi-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Nagisa lembut.

" a..ano.. Yuki-chan bilang dia akan mengambilkanku sejumput bunga edelweiss. Tapi dia terpeleset dan.." Gadis kecil itu mulai menangis. Nagisa menegang. Ia berdiri dengan cepat. Membuat Karma kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Nagisa berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Karma dan gadis kecil yang terisak itu. Karma menghela nafas dan berjalan santai mendekati gadis itu. Karma berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala gadis pirang itu. siapa lagi namanya? Hanabi?

" Hanabi-chan, sshh.. berhentilah menangis. Nagisa akan menyelamatkan Yuki-chan. Percayalah." Gumam Karma. Hanabi mengernyitkan matanya bingung. Ia menatap Karma.

" Nagisa? Siapa itu, etto.." Gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri. Karma tertawa kecil.

" Karma. Namaku Karma." Karma menjawab tatapan bingung gadis kecil itu.

" Karma.. nii-chan?" Gadis itu mengulang.

" Um. Nah, sebaiknya kita menyusul Nagisa sekarang." Ajak Karma. Hanabi hanya menatap Karma aneh.

" Anoo.. Karma-nii..aku mau menyusul Himawari- neechan saja." Pinta anak itu. Karma mengerjapkan matanya.

 _".. dan aku ingat satomi-chan bilang, akhirnya mereka semua mulai memanggil 'kakak' yang merawat mereka semua dengan satu nama: Himawari.."_

Perkataan teman-temannya terngiang. Karma hampir menepuk dahinya karena melupakan hal itu.

" Um. Kita kesana sekarang." Jawab Karma.

Karma sampai ditepian gunung. Keluar dari arena bunga matahari. Ia bisa melihat banyak kepala disana. Tapi ia tak melihat surai biru itu. Karma mendekati mereka dan melihat Nagisa sudah bergelantung di tebing itu. tangan kanannya memegang erat batu didepannya. sedang tangan kirinya terulur kearah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat.

" Nah, Yuki-chan.. sekarang pegang tanganku, ne? kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Nagisa tersenyum menenangkan. Yuki menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan takut. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. Tangan mungilnya terulur dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Nagisa. Kemudia Nagisa menariknya dan mendekapnya erat. Setelah itu keduanya memanjat tebing itu. Nagisa nampak memanjat tebing itu tanpa kesusahan sedikitpun. Nagisa memberi isyarat pada Karma untuk membantunya. Karma maju dan menerima tubuh Yuki dari Nagisa. Yuki segera bergulung dipelukan Karma. Setelah Nagisa berhasil naik, Nagisa mengambil Yuki dan memeluknya erat.

" Sshh.. tidak apa-apa.. semua baik-baik saja.." Nagisa tersenyum menenangkan. Sang gadis kecil masih nampak ketakutan. Karma mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari celananya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan permen itu kearah Yuki. Yuki menatap permen itu bingung.

" Ini adalah permen ajaib.. kalau kau memakannya, kau akan dilindungi oleh malaikat." Ucap Karma meyakinkan. Yuki melebarkan matanya.

" Hontou?" Tanyanya berbinar.

" Tentu saja!" Jawab Karma. Yuki menerima permen itu dan menatapnya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia melompat turun dari pelukan Nagisa dan memeluk lutut Karma.

" Arigatou, Niichan!" kemudian Yuki –diiringi beberapa anak lainnya- meninggalkan Karma dan NAgisa. Mulai berlarian diantara bunga matahari. Nagisa melirik Karma yang tersenyum.

" Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa berbohong tentang permen itu bagus, Karma-kun. Tapi..terimakasih." Ucap Nagisa. Karma menoleh.

" Oh, aku tidak berbohong. Dia akan dilindungi oleh malaikat." Jawab Karma. Nagisa setengah mendengus setengah tertawa.

" Ya..ya.. kau mulai mem..-"

" Karena aku yakin kau akan melindungi anak itu walaupun tindakan penyelamatan yang kau lakukan benar-benar berbahaya untuk dirimu." Potong Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya. Apakah akabane Karma baru saja menyamakan dirinya dengan malaikat? Hal itu membuat Nagisa tersenyum muram.

" Tidak ada malaikat seperti itu, Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menyadari perubahan aura dari biru langit disebelahnya.

" Nagisa aku..-"

" Ah, Hima-neechan! Aku baru saja.." Seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam legam mengerjapkan matanya menangkap sosok merah disebelah Nagisa. Kemudian cepat-cepat membungkuk sopan.

" Domo. Satomi-desu." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Karma menepuk tangannya.

" Ah, kau pasti gadis yang diceritakan Isogai." Jawab Karma. Satomi mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Karma tersenyum santai.

" Empat orang yang mendaki tanpa peralatan khusus ke gunung ini seminggu yang lalu. Dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Kau ingat?" Karma mencoba mengingatkan. Giliran Satomi yang nampak terkejut.

" Ah! Iya aku ingat! Astaga, kau kenalan mereka? Dan apa mereka berempat ikut bersamamu?" tanyanya. Karma tersenyum menyesal.

" Sayangnya tidak. mungkin akan kuajak lain kali." Jawab Karma. Satomi mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah, apa kau akan tinggal disini? Aku bisa membuatkan makan malam untukmu kalau kau mau." Karma sudah akan menjawab namun Nagisa tersenyum.

" Dia akan bermalam disini, kurasa. kau bisa siapkan kamar untuknya?" Pinta Nagisa. Satomi mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

" Baiklah, Nee-chan.. kuharap ini pertanda baik." Jawab Satomi sambil beranjak pergi. Karma menatapnya bingung.

" Pertanda baik?" Gumam Karma bingung. Kemudian iamenoleh menatap Nagisa.

" Aku tak pernah tau Isogai dan beberapa orang pernah sampai ditempat ini. siapa saja?" Tanya Nagisa.

" Mae, Hinata, Kataoka. Aku bisa ada disini berkat mereka, Kurasa." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

" Ne~ Nagisa… "

" Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku bertanya dulu apakah kau akan bermalam disini atau kau sudah punya rencana atau tempat tinggal lain." Nagisa tersenyum.

" Tidak masalah. Aku sedang tak punya janji dan kebetulan sekali aku belum memesan penginapan manapun. Jadi dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaranmu, Nagisa~" Jawab Karma. Nagisa tersenyum.

" Baiklah.. mungkin kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di gazebo saja. Udaranya sedang nyaman. Atau kau mau istirahat saja? " Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa renyah.

" Tenang Nagisa.. aku tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang sampai aku mendengar semua ceritamu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengeluh pelan. Jelas sekali ia berharap Karma memilih untuk istirahat daripada menginterogasi dirinya lebih jauh. Meskipun Nagisa sadar betul bahwa ia memang harus menjelaskannya cepat atau lambat. Akhirnya Nagisa mengangguk dan berjalan memimpin rambut merah kearah gazebo disamping rumah besar ditengah-tengah lautan bunga. Keduanya kini duduk diatas kursi berwarna putih. Nagisa mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat sebelum memasukkannya kembali kesaku bajunya.

" Kau punya ponsel?" Tanya Karma.

" Eh? Um. Aku punya." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hmm~ kau punya ponsel dan kau tidak mencoba menghubungi kami sedikitpun. Kau kejam sekali Nagisa~" Nagisa tersenyum gugup.

" Ayolah Karma.. kau tidak akan terus menerus menggodaku dengan ekspresi terlukamu itu bukan?" Karma mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak..tentu saja tidak. nah, kalau begitu aku akan bertanya.. kenapa kau menghilang dari kami?" Tanya Karma.

" Karena.. aku harus menghilang." Jawab Nagisa.

" Baiklah, kenapa kau harus menghilang?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa menghela nafas. Kenapa?

" Yang perlu kau tau, aku menghilang bukan karena kalian. Aku menghilang dengan keinginan sendiri." Karma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

" Tentu saja aku tau, Nagisa. Terlihat jelas dari suratmu. Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menghilang?" Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam.

" Kau lihat sendiri, Karma.. apa aku bisa menemui kalian dengan diriku yang sekarang?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma memperhatikan Nagisa dari ujung kepala sampai ujung Kaki. Ia tak bisa menemukan masalahnya dimana.

" Aku perempuan, Karma." Bisik Nagisa lirih. Ada kepedihan –yang karma yakin sudah terpendam tiga tahun lamanya- disana. Kemudian Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku perempuan. Kau tau kenapa aku ingin menghilang? Tentu saja aku ingin. Bagaimana tidak jika aku menjadi seperti ini karena ibuku sendiri. Karma-kun, aku yakin ibu lainnya tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu kepada anak mereka." Ucap Nagisa. Karma tertegun. Ini baru. Ini hal yang tak pernah Karma dan siapapun tau kecuali Nagisa dan ibunya. Tentu saja Tuhan. Andaikan Karma tau apa yang terjadi, mungkin ia sudah meneriaki wanita itu saat ia datang kerumah Karma untuk menanyakan – berkali-kali- tentang Nagisa.

" Kau bilang ibuku seperti orang gila mencariku? Entahlah, Karma..aku tidak ingin mempercayai itu. itu hanya membuatku berfikiran negative tentang beliau. Aku fikir dia tidak mencari anaknya. Tapi mencari obyek penelitiannya." Sambung Nagisa. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

" Ini lucu, kau tahu? Apa memang aku harus menghilang agar diakui keberadaannya?" Nagisa menatap hamparan bunga matahari didepannya.

" Nagisa.."

" Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali memainkan peran utama dikehidupanku sendiri. Sayangnya, Ibukulah pemeran utamanya, Karma-kun. Beliau memegang kendali penuh bahkan dalam kehidupanku. Tapi aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan memulai kehidupanku sendiri setelah malam itu." Karma bisa melihat kilatan menusuk di mata Nagisa. Nagisa tengah mengingat sesuatu yang menakutkan.

" Kenapa kau tak datang padaku, Nagisa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Tidak segera menjawab petanyaan Karma. Kemudian ia menoleh.

" Maafkan aku, Karma-kun.. aku tidak bisa. Maksudku, ibuku akan dengan mudah menemukanku. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup merepotkan kalian semua selama ini." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengangguk setuju.

" Ya. Kau membuat kami kerepotan mencarimu setelahnya." Jawabnya. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Maafkan aku, Karma-kun." Jawabnya pelan. Kemudian tidak ada percakapan yang mengalir. Karma melirik Nagisa yang tengah menatap kelain arah dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Rambut birunya berterbangan karena ulah angin sepoi yang memang ingin bermain dengan helaian biru itu.

" Nagisa, anak-anak itu, siapa mereka?" Tanya Karma.

" Oh? Mereka adalah anak-anak yang kuasuh." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum.

" Tenang saja, Karma-kun.. aku tidak menculik mereka. Mereka hanya yatim piatu yang kutemukan saja." Jawab Nagisa. Karma memutuskan untuk tersenyum jahil.

" Hee~ kau yakin kau tidak membunuh orang tuanya dan menyimpan mereka disini, Nagisa?" Canda Karma. Nagisa tau temannya bercanda.

" Aku memang pembunuh. Dan syukurlah bukan aku yang membunuh orang tua mereka." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Nagisa tertawa melihatnya.

" Terkejut? Aku juga. Maksudku, aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku menerima permintaan untuk menjadi pengawal atau bahkan membunuh orang. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Karena itu Karma-kun..aku mengatakannya tadi.." Nagisa menatap manik Karma lekat.

" Tak ada malaikat seperti itu. tak ada malaikat sepertiku. Kalaupun ada, pasti sudah dijatuhkan dari surga." Nagisa mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri memegang erat pagar gazebo itu. menatap langit yang mulai memerah. Satomi berjalan memasuki gazebo dan meletakkan snack sore serta teh beraroma strawberry diatas meja. Satomi tersenyum menatap punggung neechannya. Kemudian ia berbisik kearah Karma.

" Kurasa aku tau sekarang kenapa Hima-neechan sangat menyukai langit senja yang memerah itu. sepertinya aku tau siapa merah itu." Karma mengernyit dan menoleh. Gadis remaja dan khayalannya!

" Memang dia selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Karma. Satomi mengangguk.

" Setiap sore. Dia bilang _merah itu dirindukan_. Begitu katanya." Kemudian Satomi berjalan meninggalkan gazebo. Nagisa menoleh.

" Oh, snack sudah siap. Kau bisa memakannya duluan, Karma-kun." Ucap Nagisa. Tapi dibanding menyentuh hidangan di meja, Karma memilih untuk bangkit dan mendekati Nagisa yang kini kembali memunggunginya. Tanpa izin, Karma menyelipkan tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Nagisa. Ia bisa mendengar Nagisa terkesiap.

" Karma-kun!"

" Ne, apa kau juga melakukan pembunuhan dengan cara Bitch sensei?" Nagisa masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Karma.

" Karma-kun, lepaskan! Tidak. aku tidak pernah melakukannya!" Karma tersenyum.

" Ok. Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah." Ucapan Karma membuat Nagisa bingung.

" Huh? Apapun itu, lepaskan aku sekarang, Karma-kun. Tidak baik kalau anak-anak melihat ini!" protes Nagisa. Karma memutar wajah Nagisa dengan sebelah tangannya.

" Hee~ jadi permasalahannya adalah karena aku memelukmu ditempat yang bisa dilihat anak-anak? Berarti kalau aku memelukmu ditempat yang tak terlihat itu bukan masalah. Deshou?" Karma menekan dagunya dipuncak kepala Nagisa.

" Ugh, tentu saja masalah! Lagipula kau kenapa, Karma-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

" Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Karma. Nagisa membeku. Apa katanya?

" Aku merindukanmu, Nagisa Shiota." Bisik Karma. Nagisa terdiam.

" Karma-kun, aku tau kau merindukanku. Tapi ini jelas bukan cara untuk mengekspresikan diri saat kita merindukan teman, bukan?" Karma tertawa.

" Tentu saja bukan. Tapi aku merindukan orang yang kucintai. Jadi tak masalah kalau aku melakukannya bukan?" Karma balik bertanya.

BLUSH.

Nagisa tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Merah dengan cepat menyebar.

" Jadi katakan, apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

" Karma-kun.. ini tidak benar. Kau tak mungkin mencintaiku. Kau bercanda!" Ucap Nagisa getir.

" tidak. tidak salah sedikitpun. Aku berani menjaminnya." Jawab Karma.

" Tapi.. aku.."

" Sshh.. kau hanya harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau mencintaiku?" Nagisa terdiam.

" Kau hanya perlu jujur dengan dirimu sendiri, Nagisa." Bisik Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya. Setelah perubahan gendernya, ibu Nagisa juga berusaha mengubah hormone didalam tubuh Nagisa. Mempengaruhi cara berfikir dan berperasaannya. Dan sayangnya ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa salah satu alasan ia menghilang adalah karena ia mulai menyukai Karma saat itu. tidak.. sampai sekarang!

" Baiklah.. aku kan menjawabmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan melepaskanku setelah ini." Karma tersenyum.

" Ok~" Jawab Karma.

" Ya. Aku merindukanmu. Karena itu aku menyukai warna senja ini. menyedihkan memang tapi dia merah."

" sama sepertiku?" Nagisa tertawa

" Um. Sama sepertimu. Dan juga..maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Karma-kun.""Jawab Nagisa. Karma tertegun.

" Apa kau menghilang juga karena perasaanmu itu?" Tebak Karma.

" Karma-kun, aku sudah menjawabmu. Jadi lepaskan sekarang." Pinta Nagisa. Berharap bisa membelokkan pembicaraan.

" Tidak. kau jawab dulu pertanyaan terakhirku." Jawab Karma.

" Ugh.. kau tidak berubah, Karma-kun." Keluh Nagisa. Kemudian Karma bisa merasa Nagisa menarik nafas dalam.

" Kuharap kau tidak sakit hati. Tapi, ya. Maksudku, kau tidak tau kalau aku sudah berubah menjadi wanita. Itu bukan hal normal, Karma-kun. Aku takut kau tidak akan mau berteman denganku lagi. Aku takut aku hanya akan membuatmu.." Ucapan Nagisa terputus. Matanya melebar saat merah menghalangi pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir cepat didalam tubuhnya. Karma mengulum bibirnya lembut. Menyalurkan rasa percayanya. 47 detik itu bagaikan mimpi bagi Nagisa. 47 detik saat matahari terbenam, Karma mencium Nagisa. Kemudian Karma menarik wajahnya menjauh.

" Jangan pernah takut lagi.. jangan pernah ragu lagi." Bisik Karma. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Karma-kun.. aku hasil percobaan.."

" Kau Nagisa."

" Aku pembunuh."

" Selama kau tak melakukannya dengan cara Bitch sensei, tak masalah. Kalaupun kau melakukannya, aku akan memenggal orang-orang yang berani menggodamu." Jawab Karma. Mencoba bercanda tentang itu.

" Karma-kun.. aku criminal. Aku hasil percobaan. Aku tak ingin merusak.."

" Kau tetap Nagisa Shiota! Dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku untuk mencintaimu." Jawab Karma enteng namun tegas. Nagisa bingung harus berkata apa. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia hanya bisa menyerah. Karena itu ia hanya tersenyum saat bibir Karma kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Karma membelai rambut biru didepannya. berjanji untuk tidak membiarkannya hilang dari pandangannya lagi. Keduanya menikmati waktu senja itu. diiringi oleh banyak senyuman disela-sela bunga matahari.

END

OMAKE

" Ne, Nagisa~ kurasa aku harus membawamu turun dari bukit ini." Nagisa menoleh

" Kenapa? Aku suka tempat in, Karma-kun. Kau mau menyuruhku menjualnya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma tertawa.

" Tentu saja tidak. tapi ini jelas bukan tanahmu bukan?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa mengusap wajahnya lelah. Kemudian ia bisa melihat Karma membuka ponselnya dan menggeser layarnya beberapa kali. Nagisa bisa melihat Karma membuka galeri fotonya. Kemudian ia menyodorkannya pada Nagisa.

" Lihat." Nagisa melebarkan matanya. Itu adalah surat pernyataan bahwa gunug tempatnya tinggal baru saja dibeli oleh.. AKABANE KARMA?!

" Karma-kun! Kenapa? Maksudku untuk apa?" Tanya Nagisa tak mengerti.

" Anak-anak ini butuh tempat bukan? Biarkan mereka disini dan akan kusuruh Koro sensei melatih mereka. Lagipula tempat ini sangat sayang untuk dijual. Maksudku.." Karma berbisik dengan nada seduktivnya.

" Ini bisa jadi tempat bulan madu yang menarik, Ms. Akabane." Nagisa memerah dan mendorong wajah Karma menjauh. Karma tertawa renyah. Nagisa berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ia memilih menggeser foto-foto itu.

" hmm? reuni? Aku tidak ingat kau mengatakannya." Nagisa menunjuk foto undangan reuni.

" Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian matanya melebar dan wajahnya kembali memanas.

" Karma-kun.. ini.." Karma mengangkat alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar ponsel.

" ah, ini? Satomi mengirimkannya padaku tadi. Dia punya bakat fotografi, Nagisa~ mungkin dia harus kuajarkan sedikit ilmu tentang.."

" HAPUS FOTO ITU, SEKARANG!"

" Hee~, sayang sekali Nagisa.. aku sudah mengirimkan foto itu di grup chat kelas 3-E. kata mereka adegan ciuman kita manis sekali. Apalagi viewnya juga bagus. Kurasa kalau diikutkan pameran foto bisa setidaknya menempati urutan ke.."

" KARMA-KUN!" Nagisa sudah melempar wajah Karma dengan bantal.

 **END END**

 **Hiyaaaa..berakhir dengan nista-nista manis gimanaa gitu*plak**

 **Hohoho..akhir-akhir ini saya kehabisan ide gimana ceritanya Nagisa bisa jadi female XD. Jadilah begini.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, semoga berkenan dihati para pembaca ^^**

 **Boleh review, boleh fav, boleh follow* eh udah ending sih XD**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
